mineswinefandomcom-20200214-history
Mineswine Official Rules
https://forum.mineswine.com/threads/mineswine-network-rules.9054/ RESPECT ALL STAFF MEMBERS All decisions made by the Mineswine staff team are considered final. Please do not argue with the judgment made by one of our staff members. If you feel a member of staff is disregarding the rules, please contact the administration team on the forums or message them privately. The staff team reserve the right to lock, delete, remove or edit any threads or posts that don't break the rules where they deem necessary. ACCOUNT SECURITY AND SHARING The Mineswine Network is not responsible for your account. It is the player sole responsibility to keep your account protected. Meaning if your account is compromised it is on you and you only. If you share your account with somebody else and they break a rule that leads to a punishment, the punishment will not be lifted. ADVERTISING IS NOT PERMITTED Advertising other servers on the Mineswine Network or forums will result in a permanent mute from the network and/or forums. This includes sharing an IP or website/domain (other than that of Mineswine) in public chat, messaging system, pet names, etc… Encouraging people to join a server is counted as advertising. Advertising any YouTube Channel or Twitch is not allowed if you are not currently granted a Content Creator rank. BOOSTING The act of boosting "two or more players working together to artificially inflate their stats on the server" is not specifically against our rules. However, we reserve the right to take action against users abusing that fact or any other systems or glitches. This includes, but is not limited to, logging in with multiple alt accounts at the same time, hacking to boost, or abusing map glitches. If you are caught 'farming' an alternate account in order to increase your stats then this can incur a serious punishment, and we may consider banning the alternate account in order to prevent this from happening. DO NOT IMPERSONATE OR "PRETEND TO BE SOMEONE" Impersonating is a serious offence on the Mineswine Network, and we do not treat this lightly. If you see somebody pretending to be a member of staff, somebody famous or even another player then you should report them. The same applies to forums, we don't want 'mini-mods' pretending to be staff members and warning people. ' DO NOT SPAM OR USE EXCESSIVE CAPITAL LETTERS' Spam of any type is not permitted. The minimal requirement for it to be classified as spam includes, but is not restricted to, the posting of same or similar messages consecutively, a repetitive number of times within the space of a few or more seconds, repeated single-character messages or messages that aren't intended to make sense. Messages comprising of all or a lot of caps is also considered spam. Spam on the Forums will not be tolerated, spamming posts or threads will either get you suspended or banned from the forums. PROFANE AND INAPPROPRIATE LANGUAGE Please be mindful of others when speaking in chat, we do have children playing on the network with you. Profane language (swearing) is not allowed. This also includes the naming of items, pets writing on signs. Profane or offensive names will not be tolerated. Use of Profane Language on the forums will cause said post/thread to either be edited to something cleaner, or for the entire post to be deleted. RESPECT ALL USERS Respect all users. We are all human and we all like playing on the Mineswine Network. Please be respectful and kind to others while playing games, or even lounging in lobbies. If you start being rude about other players, even when they're not online, it ruins the fun for everybody and you will be punished. If you see people being rude or disrespectful you should report them. Forum respect will be enforced, do not write something that will be considered rude, it does hurt someone’s feelings in the end. Discrimination of any kind is not tolerated and will result in a ban. We will NOT allow the following: * Racism * Sexism * Ageism * Remarks about Disabilities * Religion * Any other kinds of Discrimination You are allowed to speak different languages on the Mineswine Network. However, Keep in mind that it's the best to talk English when you ask a staff member for help because they might not speak your language. All chat rules are affecting any language, Breaking the chat rules in different languages will still lead to punishment. DISCORD SPECIFIC RULES Rules that are listed above are still enforced in the Discord server, do not think that only the rules below apply to you on Discord. Keep in mind that these rules apply on both Chat Channels and Voice Channels. Please read the rules below that relate to the Mineswine Discord. * Playing Loud Music or Sound files is forbidden unless approved by all users in the channel. * Using an obnoxious voice changer will not be permitted unless approved by all the users in the channel. * Names that can be considered offensive or inappropriate are not allowed. * Voice Recording on Discord without user agreement or staff agreement is considered forbidden in all events. In some countries/states, it is considered illegal to record voice without the user’s permission. * Please keep a minimal of Trolling and Screaming because it could annoy other players. * Switching Voice Channels continuously is considered spam, don’t do it. * Inappropriate and Profane Language (swearing) is allowed at a minimum on the Voice Channels only. If a user does not want someone else using inappropriate or profane language (swearing), then please ask them to stop or join another channel. If they follow you and continue to cuss in front of you, please contact a staff member because this could be considered harassment. * Do not annoy or bother the staff members too much! Failure to follow Discord Rules will result in a kick or ban from the Mineswine Disord server. OFFENSIVE SKINS Skins that are offensive or sexually explicit are not permitted on the Mineswine Network. Everyone using a skin of such nature will be warned at first sight, but further consequences may follow if the use of the skin is continued. The same applies for forum avatars. OFFENSIVE CAPES Capes that have offensive or sexually explicit content are not permitted on the Mineswine Network. As capes are an extension of your skin, inappropriate capes will be treated the same as inappropriate skins. Everyone using a cape of this kind will be warned first if you do not change or remove the cape then further action will be taken. We are aware that players can be bought capes without their knowledge and they can be offensive. In this case, if you are warned by a member of staff that you have an offensive cape on, we will require you to take it off. If not then you will be punished in the same way. O'FFENSIVE USERNAMES' Usernames that could be considered offensive like sexual topics, bad words or distasteful are forbidden. If you don't follow that rule you will be permanently banned from the server. Please don't forget that we want a server family friendly. The same rules apply to forum usernames and will result in either your name being changed or your account being deleted. CLIENT MODIFICATIONS Unapproved Modifications: - Any Hacked Client - Damage Indicators - Zan's Minimap (aka VoxelMap) - Any Fly / Speed Mod - ControlPack - Zyin's Hud - Wall Jump - Arrow Marker Mod - Any XRay Mod / Texture Pack - Rei's Minimap (1.7.10 Version) - Better Sprinting - Inventory Tweaks - Scenter - Picture in Picture - Any Speed-Autoclicker Mod / Programm - Dual Hotbar Mod - Streak 100% Allowed Modifications: - Optifine - 5zig - Forge (FML Client) - Mod/Liteloader - GLSL / SEUS Shaders - Mo Bends - Animated Player - Item Physics - Mob Dismemberment / Amputation - Tails - Sound Filters - Rei's Minimap (1.7.2 Version) - Sound Filters - CharacterOnGui - Dynamic Lights - Presence Footsteps - MAtmos - Advanced Hud - ArmorStatusHud - Back Tools - Better Foliage - Blocks 3D - 3D Furnace - FpsPlus - Hats - MCPatcher - More Player Models Please keep these in mind, If you see any player using one of the listed modifications above then report them on the forums here.. If you are unsure if a Modification is approved or not then please contact a staff member. If you think a Modification that you found is giving advantages against other Players then send a message with the following format to an Administrator or higher: Code: Modification Name: How does it give an advantage: Any other thing that we should know about the Mod?: BUG ABUSE Not all of our games will be perfect and bug-free from the start, and it takes a while to iron out all of the problems. If people exploit bugs or issues it will lead to games having to be reset, altered or removed and so we count this as a serious offence. If you are caught exploiting a map-hole, a plugin glitch, a loophole, an economy problem or anything in this category you will be punished severely. If you do find a bug, report it on the forums at once, don't use it or tell anybody else about it. If you are caught "testing" and exploit or "helping look for bugs" you will also be punished as you are still exploiting the problem for your own gain. Just because you may have found a bug doesn't give you any right to try and squeeze some cash out of it. We're grateful to people who report bugs but they get absolutely no special treatment because of this. CREATIVE, SPECIFIC Do not build excessively laggy structures, for instance gigantic redstone clocks or machines designed only to cause lag and slow down the server or crash other players. This also includes placing large numbers of entities or vehicles. Do not build phallic, rude, racist, inappropriate or generally nasty structures on your plot. This is an extension of our RAU rule, which can be seen above. Griefing other players' plots to harass them is also not allowed. Punishments can include your own plots being cleared, removed or disabled or any other applicable punishment.